


Fanboy

by Agehron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Prompt: Leo has a fanboy moment, and April witnesses it. (His brothers can be included for some brotherly ribbing since I think Leo rarely loses his cool.)<br/>Leo Fanboys over Akira Kurosawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

   -Prompt: Leo has a fanboy moment, and April witnesses it. (His brothers can be included for some brotherly ribbing since I think Leo rarely loses his cool.)

Leo Fanboys over Akira Kurosawa

 

“Who’s up for some Shakespeare tonight?” April asked as she walked into the lair, a bag of stuff for their weekly movie night in her hand. Raph and Mikey groaned. April rolled her eyes at the two as Leonardo gave his brothers a hard glare. He would have to talk to them about how ungrateful they were with April that night. First Don getting upset because she couldn’t find some old disks her father had that had information on the mutagen they had been given, and now this. “Oh, hush you two. It’s Shakespeare with Samurai, so it’s pretty cool.” That got Leo’s attention.

“Samurai?” he asked moving to help her with the bag. She nodded as he took them, reaching in to get the DVD from inside, and showed it to him. His eyes went wide when he saw the cover. “Akira Kurosawa? THE Akria Kurosawa? Seven Samurai Akira Kurosawa?” Hi-Their Hogosha smiled at him. The other two rolled their eyes and went into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

“Yep. I got that too, if you want to see it one day. In fact, I got a bunch of his movies.” She moved to put the case on the DVD player. She turned to see an odd look that she had never seen on his face before. Straighten up from where he was placing snacks on the table, he played with his hands and seemed to turn a light red color.

“Could we see the others? I mean-if it’s not too much to ask, I don’t want to intrude, movie night is for everyone else too, but-“ April giggled at his rambling and placed a hand on his bicep.

“How about we plan to watch them ourselves? I’ve been wanting someone to watch them with, and to tell you the truth,” she paused and blushed softly. “I would like to spend some more time with you, just the two of us.” Leo paused as the meaning of this began to sink in.

“That- That sounds great.” He said, turning a deeper shade of red. His Hogosha smiled warmly at him, and brushed some hair behind her ear. The sounds in the kitchen said that Raph and Mike were done with the food and where starting to bring it into the living room. She turned to put the DVD into the player, and grabbed the remote.

“How does next Thursday sound?” she asked, as the rest of the family came into the room. Leo nodded as he sat down on the couch and she flopped down next to him. Raph put the plate of pizza rolls onto the table and took a beanbag near April leg. Looking up at his older brother, he grinned and asked

“So you done Fangirling over that guy? I’d rather not hear about how great he is while I’m watchin’ a buncha people get the shit beat outta them.” Leo tensed and was about to snap something back at the red turtle when he felt April’s hand on him. Turning to look, she just shook her head, and laid it down on his shoulder. She pressed play for the DVD and he just settled himself down, and allowed his head the lean down and rest against hers.

By the time the movie ended, April was asleep on his shoulder and Leo was dozing off. Nether noticed as Mikey tossed a blanket over the two and the rest went to bed. Raph was standing at the doorway watching their leader and Hogosha cuddle on the couch and he growled softly as Mikey passed by.

“He better not fuck this up.” He rumbled, but the youngest could see the slight longing in his brother’s eyes. Mikey looked back at the two, as the eldest brother’s arm wrapped tighter around the red-head.

“I don’t think he will,” Mikey replied, as he turned to their room. “Come on Bro,” he said as he grabbed Raph’s shoulder. “Let’s get to bed”

 


End file.
